Trade City of Batavia
"The trade city of Batavia has long had ties to Armoroad. It connects Armoroad to distant lands, but strange occurrences have been taking place lately..." -''Sea Quest Description The second quest that you will probably get around to, the objective is to get to the city to the east. It's most discernible feature is the windmill. To the south of the Bull Ant island will be the city, though you cannot access it since there is a current barring your entry through the north. A pirate ship will also patrol the waters and if you come into contact with it, your ship will be sunk. The voyage is longer, but requires less steps. Steps # Equip '''Raisins' (if you don't have Raisins, treat Raisins as Sheep Cheese, albeit a lot more economically friendly) and the recently acquired Foremast (it is golden and shiny). You will see that the Foremas'''t will increase EVERY move you make by one, unless you didn't think it just increased your turns by one. # Sail east for 1 turn (2 spaces) and then head south for 5 turns (10 spaces). Sail east again for two turns (4 spaces) and then you can proceed straight north to interact with the objective. Take care to avoid the current. Sea Quests The sea quests here are a series of 3 successive battles (3 waves): # 2 Sea Lobsters and 2 Red Puffers # 3 Sea Lobsters and 3 Red Puffers # Cruel Roamer aswell as any 2 Summoned Sea Lobsters or Red Puffers In general, it might be good to have a Prince/Princess with '''Triumphant Cry and Prevent Order to stop Red Puffers from poisoning your party and to heal HP at the end of each wave. A Monk is definitely handy, as none of the quests will give you a Monk for support. The strength of bonds Bergman: Level 16 The Beast & I (Wildling) - Back Row The Wildling will use Call Cow to summon a Mad Cow, who will inflict some good damage on a few foes. It also has a Paralyze effect on it that has pretty much a 50-50 chance of success. A Monk will pretty much be required here, or at least a few Medica. The first two waves are fairly uniform, but you should take out the poisonous Red Puffers first. The Cruel Roamer will cause a lot of strife with Sea God's Anger, especially since you probably can't take out a Sea Lobster very fast if you aren't over-leveled. Fortunately, if the Mad Cow paralyzes the Cruel Roamer, it will probably end up unable to use it. The Wildling will also use Primal Drums and Beast Roar. You will probably want to send out a balanced party, as the Mad Cow will probably end up being your main damage dealer. The Wildling is smart enough to Dismiss Beast if it gets too injured. Otherwise, you can probably get away with anything. Fruit of recovery Giles: Level 13 Two on the Edge (Farmer) - Back Row Agatha: Level 12 Two on the Edge (Gladiator) - Front Row The Farmer is surprisingly thoughtful, as it does throw Medicas all over the party. However, he uses Lullaby '''more often than he should, making him unable to use '''Medicas, as he is sleeping. It works often, but it would be more effective if the Gladiator didn't keep using Rush to wake up everything that fell asleep in the same turn. With that in mind, a Monk would be useful, as it wouldn't fall asleep so easily. You could just use a lot of Theriaca B to keep the Farmer awake, but he might just use Lullaby again. Again, the Farmer is not particularly necessary. Bring a balanced party to keep everything alive. My first quest Ace: Level 12 Rookies Three (Buccaneer) - Front Row Visen: Level 11 Rookies Three (Zodiac) - Back Row Mau Mau: Level 11 Rookies Three (Arbalist) - Back Row The NPCs that come with you this time are pretty useful already. The Zodiac uses Binary Fire and the Arbalist uses Fire Barrage pretty much every turn, and the Buccaneer uses Chase Fire pretty much every turn as well. This combination is very useful already, but they are lacking the crucial defensive play to keep them all alive. You can rely on the NPCs for a steady offense, but it will probably run dry by the third round. You can keep things going with your own Fire Barrage/'Binary Fire'/'Chase Fire', but a Hoplite would go further for this quest. The NPC's Chase Fire will only attack around three times. Category:Etrian Odyssey III